


The End of Karezi (ft Drunk Driver)

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Out, Blood, Blood smell, Candy red blood, Death of Loved Ones, Drunk Driving, Earth, Fear, Forgive me for writing this, Gen, Gore, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Horror for the protagonist, Major character death - Freeform, Nausea, Oneshot, Paralysis, Sad, Sadness, Slow Death, Teal blood, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck), car crash, everyone dies, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Karkat and Terezi are on a vacation to Earth, the unimaginable happens.





	The End of Karezi (ft Drunk Driver)

Karkat felt every fiber of his body ache as his head began to spin as the nausea and shock took over, making it feel like his heart was trying to escape from his body with the fierce beating. The nausea didn’t make it any better, and if he was unlucky he would probably empty his stomach in a while, leaving a mess of half-digested breakfast in the car.

 

The car…

 

As his heart beat faster than anything he’d ever experienced earlier, he began to realize what had happened, and once he saw the mixture of teal and red blood splattered on the broken glass the pain finally kicked in. A pain so sharp so it felt like thousands of knives were slowly burying themselves into his skin to taunt him, to make him suffer through as much unbearable pain as possible. Fate really wanted to scare the shit out of it, no fucking question there. The blood was a scary reminder, as he began seeing black spots in his field of vision, all which caused him to gulp.

 

He finally registered sounds again, and he heard a huge honking coming from somewhere, very close, and began smelling… smoke? That smell was mixed with the coppery smell of blood that almost made him choke in disgust, and as he looked up, he saw where the smoke smell came from. It was from the car currently mashed into his own car, owner laying with a bloody head filled with glass on top of the car horn, totally motionless. That was not a man anymore. It was a corpse.

 

A corpse that had suffered the consequence of drunk driving, not that he would ever realize it anyway, since he was already dead and all. And neither the troll that was driving or his matesprite would get to know the true reason behind their deaths either, since well, they would be dead before the ambulances go there, leaving them as random Alternian corpses that suffered in a car crash on a vacation to Earth.

 

It's not like Karkat hadn't seen death up close before, because well he was a troll, so he was used to pain and being badly wounded in a fight, but this was completely different. A troll would have killed him straight away, not making a fuzz out of the situation, but this stupid accident would. The glass that pierced through his stomach and the force of the impact made him severely wounded, but not dead yet. He would have a long and painful death of bleeding out, as he realized that he was doomed and there was no way to save him.

 

He just wanted the pain to end, for him to die as fast as possible, because if death always was the endgame, then he would rather die now than thirty minutes from now while losing his consciousness by the extreme pain and the inevitable blood loss.

 

But still he didn’t wanna die, because as he moved his head a bit to the left, he saw what he had feared, the reason the walls also were splattered with the coppery smelling teal blood of his matesprite. Terezi sat in her car seat, completely motionless, mouth half open and blood dripping down from her mouth, probably thanks to some internal bleeding and organ failure. Her red eyes looked completely empty, more than usual. They didn’t have pupils, but this looked worse, even though the eyes hadn’t physically changed a thing. He wanted to scream and cry, but his eyes wouldn’t let him cry, and his throat forbad him from screaming, making him shake a bit as he just looked at the woman in fear as the teal blood ran down from her several wounds, until it got to the floor of the car, where it mixed with the bright candy red blood of Karkat.

 

She was already dead, no doubt about it, which made him shake.

 

Without Terezi, there was no more reason for him to live, since he would have lost his fantastic matesprite.


End file.
